epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Angry Birds vs. Flappy Bird. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Off-Season.
Welp, hello everybody, Coupe here. It's been a while, eh? Well, no, this isn't my Season 4 premire, that'll come soon. But I was out yesterday and while I was waiting the bus, this suggestion that Wachow jokingly wrote and Wonder wanted me to do popped in my head, so I decided to write it. While this isn't my Season 4 ERVG, it still is my ERVG Series- it's an Off-season battle. What is an off-season you may ask? Off-seasn battles, in my series at least, are battles that I either felt like it didn't fit into my plans for the season, didn't feel like the connection or the lyrics were good enough or thought that this doesn't really deserve to be a normal battle even though I want to write it. I don't know how many of these I will do, I don't even know if there will be any more after this. But, y'know, I did it, so huzzah. And since this is an off-season, I really don't have any kind of beat or even a title card. If you can find a decent beat for me, great. If not, well, just enjoy the battle. So, er, here it is, I guess. Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! ANGRY BIRDS! VERSUS! FLAPPY BIRD! BEGIN! Flappy Bird: EXCUSE ME! A new breed of bird here, usurping your throne, I be flappin' through smartphones, Finnish assholes are gettin' owned! Season of Angry Birds has passed! People go crazy over me any day! Makin' billions every week while you're spyin' on people like NSA! So step back! I'm the app here with the big, golden'' eggs''! You need a slingshot to shoot you up since your game is such a drag! I destroy every fame you built up, you can call me Mighty Eagle! Beating you was so easy, you made me crave for a sequel! Angry Birds: Angry Birds Go! Red Bird here, y'know what grinds my GEARS? when a boring, self-torture game leaves all mobile players in tears. Even your creator couldn't handle your stupidity and took you down, so fly back to your pipe- oh right, you ripped off Mario all around! You might beat Candy Crush? Gee, you achieved a great feat! but you will hit the ground face down, when you face this defeat! we falcons foray ferociously against a flapping fag for fun! It's impossible to get a score higher than your IQ in-game; ONE! Flappy Bird: I make people irate! against me you're just second-rate! Call me Bad Piggy, I served you and your tiny eggs on a plate! I left the market with a legacy, you rip off Star Wars for fame! Today's the day I take your crown, Number One mobile game! Angry Birds: Your legacy? you mean people making copycats that's better than you? ding-Dong, newsflash: I'm dropping Bombs, and you're screwed! your creator's right! you cannot take these disses anymore, Flap back to Vietnam, Flappy! so far zero hits is what you've scored! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DON'T KNOW, THIS IS AN OFF-SEASON! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! Poll WHO WON? Flappy Bird Angry Birds Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts